The present inventive concepts herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device and a memory system including the nonvolatile memory device.
Nonvolatile memory devices may include for example read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), among other types of memory.
Nonvolatile memory devices may for example be implemented in the form of a solid state drive or a memory card, as well as in other forms. Nonvolatile memory devices are typically used for storing data in various computing devices such as for example computers, smartphones, smart pads, and a wearable devices, or the like.
As semiconductor manufacturing technologies have recently developed, the degree of integration and the capacity of nonvolatile memory devices have increased. As integration of nonvolatile memory devices has increased, the manufacturing cost of nonvolatile memory devices has consequently decreased. However, along with changes in the structure of nonvolatile memory devices because of increased integration, a scale of nonvolatile memory devices has decreased, resulting in various issues.
For example, there has been a resultant decrease of the reliability of nonvolatile memory devices due to a process characteristic of the nonvolatile memory device. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for new technology that prevents decrease in reliability of nonvolatile memory devices due to the process characteristic of the nonvolatile memory device.